


Baring Scars

by FictionalNutter



Series: Problem 'verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Worship, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalNutter/pseuds/FictionalNutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While indulging in some much-needed down time, Castiel takes a moment to make sure Sam understands exactly how deeply he is loved, even when that includes some discussions of times they would both rather forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baring Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaywardWinchesterGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardWinchesterGirl/gifts).



> This was a request from WaywardWinchesterGirl on FanFiction. If anyone has a request for this 'verse, or any of my others, let me know! You can find me here, on [FanFiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4655400/), and on [Tumblr](http://supernaturallyimagined.tumblr.com/)!

Sam had never really been able to fully appreciate the concept of a vacation, but Castiel had insisted after Lucifer had been defeated. Dean had jumped at the chance to spend a few days at the beach, if only for the bikini-clad scenery, and he had taken Sam aside to promise that he wouldn't interfere if Sam and Castiel wanted to take advantage of the condo they were going to rent to 'go crazy.' Ever since Dean had walked in on the two of them kissing, he had been almost obnoxiously interested in getting them into bed together.

Really, Sam couldn't say he minded. Dean had gone from bewildered by the relationship to entertained by it and supportive of it relatively quickly, all things considered. After the time he'd caught them kissing in the motel, he'd made a point to take Sam aside and tell him that he fully supported their relationship. He said it in different words and far more awkwardly, but the sentiment was there and Sam appreciated it anyway. He and Castiel weren't really in any rush to be physical. While Dean was a very ardent supporter of sex, Sam had always cared more about emotional connections. After the relatively traumatic circumstances that had led to their relationship actually happening, sex wasn't really a priority. Then there had been an apocalypse, and then there had been the final battle with Lucifer, and it just hadn't ever seemed like the right time. Castiel certainly wasn't the impatient type, and Sam was beyond content. Everything was good.

They weren't even halfway into the first day of their vacation when Dean took off for the beach with a parting order for the couple to enjoy themselves while he was gone. Castiel responded by turning to Sam and raising an eyebrow.

"What exactly does he expect us to do in his absence?" The angel asked, sounding almost honestly confused.

Sam chuckled, taking Castiel's hand in what had come to feel like a natural motion and tugging him onto the sofa in the living area of the condo. Dean had been in charge of renting the place, but Sam distanced his mind from the credit card fraud that had bought this vacation so he could focus on his angel. "He's just trying to encourage us to take advantage of an empty house to do some naked shenanigans." Sam grinned at the look Castiel gave him in response. The angel, while occasionally ignorant in the ways of humanity, was hardly as innocent as he could sometimes be assumed to be, and he knew exactly what Sam meant.

"I hardly think our schedule ought to be dictated by your brother," Castiel huffed, though without any true annoyance.

Sam nodded his agreement, moving his position on the couch so he was facing Castiel, rather than just sitting beside him. "Still, it would be a shame to waste an afternoon to ourselves. What do you want to do?"

Without missing a beat, Castiel replied solemnly, "I would like to worship you."

Sam almost choked. Blinking rapidly, he stared at the perfectly stoic angel for a moment before asking, "Come again?"

"You are a very beautiful man, Sam, inside and out. I would like to take advantage of a free afternoon to indulge in that fact." Castiel spoke with such sincerity and earnestness that there could be no doubt of his words.

Not really knowing how to respond, Sam nodded slowly in agreement. "Um...okay. How would that work, exactly?"

Castiel hummed low in his throat, looking around. Standing in a fluid motion, he removed his trench coat and the suit jacket beneath it, rolling up his shirt sleeves and shoving them up behind his elbows. Gesturing to the large sofa, he said, "You should lay down."

Sam was so distracted by the de-clothed nature of the angel that he almost missed the instruction. The sofa was plenty large enough for him to lay down on it, so he did, still staring at Castiel. He'd only once seen the angel without the trench coat on, and that hadn't been Castiel. It had been his vessel, who was so obviously not Castiel it was nearly painful. This, though, this was different. This was so clearly Castiel it was impossible to ignore. The angel radiated power unconsciously, and even without several layers was still impossible to ignore.

Choosing to ignore Sam's preoccupation, Castiel ran a finger down the button-up the hunter was wearing, asking softly, "Would you remove your shirt?" After a beat, he added, "I would like to see you."

Oddly enough, Sam hadn't been shirtless in front of Castiel since their relationship had begun. Sam didn't have an objection to it or anything, but like many other things, the time just hadn't come. He couldn't deny the request though, and he sat up slightly to remove the button up, then pull the v-neck underneath off.

Castiel moved to sit beside him, a move made possible by how wide the couch was. He ran a hand softly down the side of Sam's chest, across his heart where the tattoo was. He made a wounded sound, which is when Sam realized why this might not be the best idea.

"Cas -" Sam started, but the angel shook his head.

Running his fingers over the puckered scar directly above Sam's heart, Castiel sighed to himself before asking, "When?"

Knowing that this was a conversation he couldn't ignore, Sam swallowed and answered, "The first time Lucifer visited me, when Dean and I were separated."

Castiel nodded, seeming to have guessed that already. "With your gun?" He asked, still tracing the scar.

Castiel's fingers were soothing, which Sam thought was probably odd considering they were stroking a bullet wound, a sign of attempted suicide. "Yeah," he managed to answer.

Leaning down, Castiel placed a gentle kiss to the bullet wound, then straightened and began to look over Sam's chest more closely, trailing his fingers downward until he found a long and slightly too thick scar not far below the bullet wound. The angle was odd, as though the weapon had been pressed upwards.

"Knife," Sam answered before Castiel could ask. "Same night."

Without comment, Castiel bent down and placed a kiss over that scar as well. His hand trailed down to find a third scar, this one smaller but still thick. It was on Sam's abdomen, and would have meant a painful and bloody death. Castiel raised an eyebrow, waiting.

Sam looked upset, like he didn't want to answer. Taking a deep breath, he finally said, "Ruby's knife."

A heavy sadness fell over Castiel's expression, understanding filling it as well. "Still?" He asked quietly. "Even after you were together again, you still tried?"

Sam hadn't had the demon killing knife with him when Lucifer showed up. He hadn't had it until he'd met up with Dean again. That was why he hadn't wanted to tell Castiel. He didn't want to admit that he'd still tried even after Dean had called him. "It hadn't worked before," he said quietly. "I wanted to see if things would be different if I used a weapon that was supposed to kill demons."

Castiel leveled his gaze at Sam as it turned dark. "You are not, nor have you ever been, a demon, Samuel Winchester." Leaning down, he placed a kiss on the final scar before shifting upwards to kiss Sam's lips. When he rose up again, he added, "This," he gestured to the scars, "will never happen again."

Nodding in agreement, with an unnecessary amount of moisture in his eyes, Sam said, "I promise, Cas, never again."

"Good," Castiel replied firmly, his voice filled with an amount of emotion that was out of the ordinary for the normally stoic angel.  He then proceeded to map out every inch of Sam he could get either his fingers or his lips on, punctuating each kiss with a tear of endearment and a compliment of such intensity that it put all platitudes to shame.

By the time Dean returned for dinner that evening, Castiel had ensured that Sam would never for a moment doubt how much he was loved.


End file.
